fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure
Pure Pure is a superior element.It requires 1500 diamonds to be unlocked.Pure has large amounts of damage as well as speed deprivation. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Extreme Speed : Average Spells Holy Light User casts a shining star that blinds and damages opponents who tend to look at it. -->The user will form a white star that can blind players.It's blinding ability has no range limit,meaning,everyone in the map will blinded,UNLESS they looked at it.It can deal 275 ~ 420 damage.The white star lasts for 7 seconds,and it will not blind the same target again,unless that user used a healing spell.This is a close range spell with a 15 second cooldown. *'Tip : '''If you want to attack the caster,you should wait for the star to disappear.Once it does,do your move. *'Tip 2 : Use this as a shield to against trouble. '''Pure Energy User sends down different colored beams that enhance their statistics. -->Once this spell is casted,beams with a different color fall from the sky,big enough to cover the caster.Each beam gives its own effect. ^Red : Increases speed by 10 ^Blue : Heals by 10 for 8 seconds(double heal per second) ^Yellow : Increases Defense by 9 ^Green : Mana Production increased by +5 ^Orange : Stamina Production increased by +3 ^Purple : Creates low damage blasts that last for 7 seconds(double blast per second)(deals 10 ~ 36 damage) *'Note : '''The beams don't damage the opponent,only the effect(accounted for Purple only). '''White Bugs' Shoots out bug-like projectiles that stun players and deal high damage. -->Shoots glowing projectiles that look like bugs(because of the glowing wings)that stun players.Each bug deals 40 ~ 80.It doesn't matter if charged or uncharged.8 glowing bugs and it will deal 320 ~ 640 damage. *'Note : '''Charging doesn't increase damage and numbers.It is just used for accuracy *'Note 2 : The bugs can pass through for up to 3 players. '''*Note 3 : '''The spell is called "White Bugs" because the projectiles have wing-like features,although they dont do anything special. '''Pured Combo User shoots white bugs at their opponent.White beams are summoned and the player is trapped in a bubble exploding in the mid-air,dealing high damage. -->The user will stun their opponent and shoot white bugs that deal 12 ~ 24 damage.5 bugs and it will deal 60 ~ 120 damage.White beams are then shot,each dealing another 12 ~ 24 damage.5 beams again and it will obviously deal another 60 ~ 120 damage.Then the player is trapped in a bubble which explodes in the mid air,dealing 120 ~ 325 damage.Total damage is 240 ~ 565.This is a contact spell with a 10 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Your defense cant protect you.Make sure to stay distance away. '''Destructive Purity' User traps all nearby players in large white beams that crush them,dealing large amounts of damage. -->Nearby opponents are trapped in large white beams which will go up and down to crush the opponent.Each crush will deal 50 ~ 110 damage.9 repeats and it will deal 450 ~ 990 damage.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown.